chakemate -deuxième version-
by Monkey D. Lisie
Summary: Une partie d'échecs au coin du feu avec le meilleur escrimeur du monde. Two-shot Mihawk X OC à deux auteurs, avec amatsukie
1. Chapter 1

**Bijour mes loulous !**

 **Ce qui suit n'est en fait pas vraiment un Two-shot mais une fiction à deux auteurs.**

 **Il y a donc deux chapitres avec deux versions du même texte...c'est compliqué, hein ? U_U'**

 **En fait, c'est à la base une fic d'amatsukie qui m'a beaucoup plu et que j'ai décidé de réécrire à ma sauce.**

 **Le premier chapitre est donc de amatsukie et le deuxième est une version réécrite par moi.**

 **Voilà, voilà, sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece est à Oda-sama et la fiction est de amatsukie. (ma version est au deuxième chapitre)**

Nous étions la, je le regardais et il réfléchissait. Des yeux de faucon étaient rivés sur ce plateau à carreau noire et blanc, éclairée par la chaleureuse lumière de la cheminé. De sa main d'albâtre, fin et musclé, il prit sont cavalier noir pour me mangé une de mes pièces, un fou plus exactement d'ailleurs je crois qu'il me le fait devenir. Il releva ses yeux d'or ; je n'arrive pas à ment détacher. Un sourire vint décorer son visage, je piqua un far et baissa mon visage précipitamment pour me concentré su le plateau, mais je n'arriva pas à réfléchir; mon cœur battait la chamade j'avais peur qu'il l'entende, si il savait à quelle point je suis folle de lui. D'une main tremblante je pris ma tour et l'avança de trois cases sur la droite pour lui mangée un pion, ce qui n'eut pas l'aire de le dérangé plus que ca, il déplaça son fou et me mis en échec, si ça continue c'est mon cœur qui vas être en échec et bientôt mat. Arrête de me regarder, tes yeux qui me transperce. Je déplaça un pion mais je crois que cela ne servira à rien car son sourire était encore plus présent, et il déplaça dans une ultime attaque comme un rapace fondent sur sa proie un de ses pions, capturent mon roi et mon cœur.

\- échec et mat dit-il d'un ton vainqueur en se reculant dans son fauteuil un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Si vous avez aimé, applaudissez amatsukie;)**

 **Et allez donc voir l'autre version au deuxième chapitre!**

 **Please*-***


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici la deuxième version de « chakemate » mais revue à ma manière:)**

 **Je remercie amatsukie pour m'avoir autorisé à le faire, merci beaucoup*^***

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, et si c'est le cas (ou même pour vous plaindre si c'était nul), laissez-moi un review ça me ferait super plaisir;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : amatsukie pour la fiction d'origine et Oda-sama pour l'œuvre d'origine.**

La chaleur fait danser les cases de l'échiquier. Le temps est rythmé par les crépitements du bois, et les flammes semblent ne jamais vouloir s'éteindre. En cet instant, j'ai l'impression que leur foyer se trouve au plus profond de mon être. Ça en est presque douloureux.

Je garde les yeux rivés sur les carreaux froids, noirs et blancs. C'est tellement plus simple. De sa main d'albâtre, fine et musclée, il fait glisser son cavalier. Dans son chemin incandescent, il piétine chaque parcelle de ma chair. Mon cœur résonne si fort que j'ai peur qu'il l'entende. S'il savait à quel point je suis folle de lui.

J'ai l'impression qu'il est à l'affût de la moindre réaction de ma part. Mes lèvres ont tremblé, ils l'a sentit. Il plante ses yeux d'or dans les miens. Un craquement sourd, mon souffle s'arrête. Même le reflet des flammes semble paralysé. Arrête de me regarder, ton regard me transperce. Je n'arrive plus à m'en détacher. Un sourire vient décorer ton visage et la danse pourpre reprend. Elle me monte à la tête, une mélodie entêtante. Je baisse les yeux, reprend mon souffle, mais je ne fais qu'alimenter la fièvre. Mon cœur bat contre mes tempes. Il est brûlant, j'ai mal, mais je veux garder encore un peu cette chaleur.

Fébrilement, je déplace mon fou. Il m'a eu, je le sens. Il me capture comme un faucon fond sur sa proie.

-Échec et mat.

Le ton vainqueur est sans appel. Il se recule dans son fauteuil, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

 **Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé*-***

 **Merci encore à amatsukie, et allez donc voir ses fictions ! (les deux versions de celle-ci sont aussi sur son compte)**

 **Un pitit review ?**

 **B'sous !**


End file.
